Romansa Tanpa Nama
by ShinkuNoArisu
Summary: Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa Sensei tidak pernah menyalakan api di perapian itu, mengapa selalu harus ada bunga kesukaannya di dekat perapian, mengapa ia selalu memainkan biola di depan perapian, di depan lukisan yang tergantung di atas perapian


**A/N: Hmmm... yoroshiku!**

**Ini cuma cerita yang sebenarnya ingin Shinku tuliskan dari dulu, yang ide awalnya muncul dari perapian. Dan ini adalah cerita yang Shinku serahkan ke sensei sebagai tugas kuliah. Karena bentuknya fanfic, sekalian aja Shinku _share_ di sini.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Vocaloids arent mine!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Romansa Tanpa Nama<strong>

_**5 Oktober 2012**_

"Hiyama-sensei?"

"Ah, masuk!"

Sambil membawa poci dan cangkir teh dalam nampan, aku memasuki ruangan yang ditutupi dengan buku, menuju meja kerja yang ada di tengah ruangan. Beberapa buah buku menumpuk di kiri dan kanan komputer yang ada di hadapannya. Begitu sampai di sebelah meja itu, aku berkata, "Saya buatkan teh untuk anda."

"Terima kasih; taruh saja di situ. Sudah malam, pergilah tidur," ujar Hiyama sensei sambil tersenyum.

"Anda masih bekerja keras meskipun sudah malam," aku berkata, mengingat ini sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam. Kuletakkan cangkir teh di meja kerjanya, di dekat foto mendiang isterinya yang meninggal tiga tahun lalu, dan menuangkan teh panas yang baru saja kubuat tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu nanti jika sudah mendapatkan ide baru untuk bukuku ini, bisa-bisa aku lupa. Mungkin aku akan begadang sampai pagi. Kau sudah cukup bekerja keras hari ini. Istirahatlah," ujar sensei sambil mengambil cangkir dan menyesap tehnya yang tanpa gula.

"Baik. Saya tinggal dulu," aku membungkuk dan meninggalkan perpustakaan sekaligus ruang kerja Hiyama sensei. Aku kembali ke dapur untuk menyimpan nampan, dan berjalan melewati ruang keluarga yang ada di tengah rumah besar bergaya Victoria ini.

Begitu melintasi ruang tengah yang gelap, pandanganku tertuju pada perapian yang ada di ruangan itu. Perapian yang tidak pernah dinyalakan, bahkan pada saat angin musim dingin menusuk tulang lebih dalam dari biasanya. Lukisan cat minyak yang menggambarkan Hiyama sensei dengan isterinya tergantung di atas perapian, dan sebuah vas bunga dengan rangkaian bunga bakung putih menghiasi perapian itu. Hiyama sensei sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya di sini, tempat favoritnya di rumah ini selain perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja; merangkai kata-kata menjadi paragraf yang tersusun rapi sampai menjadi sebuah cerita yang terkenal sampai ke luar negeri.

Sambil memandangi perapian itu aku berjalan ke arah tangga untuk menuju kamarku yang ada di lantai atas. Kualihkan pandanganku dari perapian begitu aku menaiki tangga. Dan begitu aku sudah hampir menginjak anak tangga yang terakhir, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku. Seketika kurasakan rambut halus di tengkukku berdiri. Aku berputar, memandang ke arah ruang tengah yang baru saja kulewati tadi. Tidak ada apa-apa, tetapi pikiranku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata di ruangan itu, memperhatikkan gerak-gerikku.

Rasa takut menyerbu ke sekujur tubuhku dan membuatku gemetar. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera berlari dari tempat itu menuju kamarku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 Oktober 2012<strong>_

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih, Luka, " ujar Hiyama sensei menyusul ucapan editornya. Ia segera mengambil tehnya dan menyesapnya. Aku membungkuk dan baru saja hendak meninggalkan sensei bersama editornya yang datang pagi ini untuk memeriksa hasil kerjanya—Hiyama sensei sangat jarang meninggalkan rumah ini, dan hanya pergi jika ada keperluan penting saja, ketika tiba-tiba Hiyama sensei memanggilku.

"Luka, bisa tolong kau minta pada Kaito untuk mengambilkan bunga bakung yang baru? Bunga di atas perapian itu sudah mulai layu," pintanya sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, akan saya gantikan," ujarku sambil berjalan ke arah perapian dan mengambil vas bunga itu. Setelah menyimpan nampan aku membuang bunga bakung putih yang sudah mulai kekuningan itu dan berjalan ke taman belakang dan mencari Kaito, yang sedang sibuk menyapu daun-daun kering yang bertebaran di sekitar petak-petak bunga.

Meskipun Hiyama sensei jarang mengunjungi taman ini, ia selalu memperhatikan dari ruangannya, dan selalu memastikan taman ini terawat dengan baik, terutama petak bunga bakung putih yang ada persis di tengah taman. Meskipun ada bunga mawar dan tulip yang tidak kalah bagusnya, tiap kali ia datang ke taman ini, Hiyama sensei selalu memperhatikan bunga-bunga bakung itu dengan sorot mata yang sangat berbeda, yang sepertinya menyembunyikan suatu perasaan yang tidak pernah dilihat orang lain. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya mengapa ia sangat menyukai bunga bakung putih, dan biasanya pikiranku akan tertuju pada mendiang isterinya. Aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di rumah ini sejak setahun lalu dan tidak tahu banyak tentang majikanku. Hiyama sensei adalah orang yang ramah, tapi ia cukup menutup diri dari orang lain. Kudengar ia mulai jadi seperti itu sejak ditinggal mati isterinya.

"Kaito!"

Kepala Kaito yang tertutupi topi jerami berbalik, dan wajahnya menatapku dengan sorot bertanya.

"Hiyama sensei memintamu untuk memetikkan beberapa kuntum bunga bakung putih lagi," aku menyahut padanya, iapun berjalan menuju kotak peralatan berkebunnya dan menyimpan sapunya, dan mengambil gunting bunganya. Sambil memperhatikan Kaito memilah bunga untuk Hiyama sensei, aku duduk di kursi yang ada di teras belakang itu. Kuperhatikan Kaito menggunting bunga-bunga itu tanpa ekspresi. Aku pun teringat dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ketika Kaito membuatkan rangkaian bunga mawar untuk diletakkan di atas perapian alih-alih meletakkan bunga bakung seperti biasa. Waktu itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi marah di wajah sensei. Ia menepis vas dengan rangkaian bunga mawar itu hingga vasnya terjatuh dan pecah. Sejak saat itu Kaito selalu terlihat muram jika berhubungan dengan Hiyama sensei.

Kaito memberikan beberapa kuntum bunga bakung putih padaku tanpa basa basi dan lekas mengambil sapunya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Aku pergi ke dapur, mengambil vas bunga dan mengisinya dengan air dan memasukkan bunga dari Kaito.

Pikiranku melayang ke berbagai tempat ketika aku berjalan sambil membawa vas itu untuk kuletakkan di perapian, namun begitu aku membuka pintu ruang tengah, aku merasa heran melihat editor Hiyama sensei yang tadi duduk di kursi sofa di depannya, kini duduk tepat di sebelah sensei. Kuperhatikan tangan kanannya yang memiliki kuku merah mengilat bertumpu nyaman di bahu penulis itu. Dan begitu mereka mendengarku masuk, wanita itu bergeser dari Hiyama sensei.

Tanpa banyak komentar aku berjalan menuju perapian itu dan berkata kepada sensei, "Ini bunga bakung yang tadi anda minta, sensei."

Hiyama sensei tampak sangat tenang, seolah tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Terima kasih banyak," jawabnya dengan senyum yang seolah tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. Aku meletakkan vas bunga itu dan mengambil sapu tanganku untuk menyeka tetes air yang ada di permukaan vas. Sambil berpura-pura menekuni pekerjaanku, aku mendengarkan percakapan sensei dengan editornya, yang rupanya sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Begitu mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan ini, aku memandang ke arah pintu yang baru saja ditutup.

Aku sudah cukup sering melihat editor wanita itu datang kemari, dan aku pun sesekali menangkap sorot matanya yang memandang majikanku dengan penuh arti. Namun aku tidak pernah melihat sensei membalas tatapan matanya itu. Setiap kali ia datang untuk memeriksa naskah yang sensei buat, aku selalu mendapati sensei memperhatikan lukisan isterinya yang tergantung di atas perapian, dan melihat mata lembutnya dari balik kaca mata yang ia pakai, mata yang hanya kulihat setiap kali ia memperhatikan wajah isterinya atau membicarakannya. Aku tersenyum sendiri, dalam hati berpikir berapa kali wanita itu membayangkan sensei memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Begitu permukaan vas bunga itu cukup kering, aku memasukkan sapu tanganku ke dalam saku apronku. Pandanganku kualihkan dari bunga bakung putih yang semerbak itu ke lukisan yang ada di atas perapian, lukisan cat minyak berukuran satu kali setengah meter dengan Hiyama sensei dan isterinya sebagai model.

Lukisan itu berlatar belakang perapian yang ada di hadapanku, dengan api yang menyala. Suasana hangatnya sangat terasa; dalam hati kupuji pelukisnya. Wajah Hiyama sensei yang beberapa tahun lebih muda terlihat sangat bahagia, berdiri di belakang kursi malas yang diduduki isterinya yang tersenyum lembut. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang terurai; gaun panjang berwarna salemnya membuatnya tampak damai dengan selendang merah muda yang disampirkan di balik punggungnya.

"Luka."

Aku berbalik, dan mendapati Hiyama sensei sedang berjalan ke arahku. Sebelum aku sempat menanyakan apakah ia memerlukan sesuatu, sensei mendahuluiku, "Aku harap kau tidak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak setelah melihat adegan tadi." Sensei sekarang berdiri di sebelahku.

"Saya sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal-hal aneh tentang yang tadi," ujarku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. Namun wajah sensei seakan tahu aku tidak akan melakukannya, dan tahu sejak awal aku bukan orang yang langsung berpikir macam-macam begitu melihat adegan drama di depanku. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menengadah ke arah lukisan isterinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang, berbeda dengan wajah tenangnya yang biasanya, tenang yang benar-benar tenang.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap Yuki sudah pergi," kudengar Hiyama sensei berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari wajah isterinya. Aku menengadahkan wajahku dan menatapnya, sekilas kulihat matanya berkilat seolah menyembunyikan suatu rahasia. Aku memperhatikan sensei menunduk dan mengulurkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh kelopak bunga bakung yang seperti sutra, kemudian memandang perapian di depannya dengan sorot mata yang sama sekali berbeda, yang selama sedetik membuatku merinding.

Dan tiba-tiba aku merasa dingin seperti ada angin berhembus di ruangan itu, dan aku tahu benar kaca jendela ruangan ini tertutup rapat karena sekarang sedang musim gugur. Kupalingkan lagi wajahku ke arah sensei, dan aku mendapati ia tersenyum lebar, seakan telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat senang.

Dalam sekejap rasa takut yang kurasakan dua malam lalu kembali menjalari punggungku. Kepalaku berputar, mencari alasan untuk pergi dari ruangan dingin ini.

"Ng... Hiyama sensei, sepertinya saya harus pergi ke kota untuk membeli persediaan bahan makanan, lemari es sudah hampir kosong."

"Pergilah. Hati-hati," Sensei menjawab, namun pandangan matanya tertuju ke arah lukisan isterinya, ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah. Dengan bingung aku melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu, bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

><p><em>Hiyama Kiyoteru sensei adalah seorang penulis yang menerbitkan karya pertamanya beberapa tahun setelah ia lulus universitas. <em>_Novel misteri karyanya telah dialihbahasakan ke dalam beberapa bahasa asing dan sering menjadi buku laris. Ia mendapat banyak penghargaan seperti penulis terbaik, novel terlaris, buku misteri terbaik, dan beberapa penghargaan lain. Beberapa bukunya pun banyak diangkat ke dalam bentuk film, dan mendapat respon yang baik dari penggemarnya. Redaksinya sering kebanjiran surat dari penggemarnya. Akunnya di salah satu situs jejaring sosial pun diikuti banyak orang dan jumlahnya tidak kalah dengan aktor papan atas. _

_Hiyama sensei bertemu dengan isterinya Yuki ketika sedang mengunjungi Okinawa untuk mencari referensi untuk karyanya, dan menikah ketika Hiyama sensei berusia 28 tahun. Setelah tujuh tahun menikah, Hiyama Yuki meninggal karena kanker otak di usianya yang ketiga puluh tiga, sebulan sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke tiga puluh lima. Hiyama sensei sangat terpukul dengan kejadian itu dan berhenti menulis. Teman-teman dekatnya mengatakan ia mulai berubah sejak saat itu dan ia memilih untuk menutup diri dari mereka. _

Aku menggeser-geser layar ponselku, mencari-cari sesuatu yang berbeda. Masih beberapa jam lagi sebelum makan malam. Entah mengapa aku ingin mencari tahu tentang majikanku yang tidak begitu kukenal meski sudah setahun aku bekerja padanya. Banyak yang menceritakan tentang kematian isterinya dan keadaan sensei setelahnya, namun semuanya hampir sama. Sesekali aku membayangkan seandainya isterinya Yuki masih hidup, dan akupun membayangkan senyum Sensei yang lebih hidup dari pada yang sering ia lemparkan padaku. Aku mencoba membuka satu situs lagi, yang ada di halaman ketiga di mesin pencari.

_Dua tahun setelah kematian kematian isterinya, Hiyama sensei dikabarkan hampir tidak pernah mengunjungi makam Hiyama Yuki lagi. Penjaga tempat pemakaman Yuki mengatakan dua tahun setelah kematiannya, pada hari yang sama dengan hari Hiyama Yuki meninggal, ia mendapati makamnya dipenuhi dengan bunga bakung November, dan ketika ia memeriksanya, tanahnya seperti habis dirusak binatang. Bunga tersebut dipesan khusus oleh Hiyama sensei untuk memperingati dua tahun kematiannya. Ia mengatakan bahwa bakung November yang berasal dari daerah Ryuukyuu adalah bunga kesukaan Yuki. Tentang makamnya yang sepertinya sudah dirusak, Hiyama sensei tidak mengatakan apapun karena ketika ditanya ia tampak sangat sedih mengingat kematian isterinya di hari yang sama dua tahun lalu... _

Aku berhenti di bagian itu dan menutup browser di ponselku. Aku memutar kunci dan menyalakan mobil lagi menuju rumah Hiyama sensei. Namun entah kenapa huruf-huruf yang kubaca itu terus melayang-layang di pikiranku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mengingat bahwa dua tahun setelah kematian Hiyama Yuki adalah saat aku mendapatkan pekerjaanku menjadi pelayan di rumah sensei, mungkin hanya selisih beberapa hari. Sejak saat itu aku selalu melihat sensei mebawa buku kemanapun dan menulis hingga larut malam. Aku tidak tahu bahwa sebelum itu dia tidak menulis apapun.

Selain itu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sedih ketika ia melihat foto isterinya. Dulu aku selalu berpikir bahwa ia memiliki banyak kenangan dengan isterinya dan sangat menyayanginya, sehingga wajah itu selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Padahal menurut semua ulasan tentang sensei yang baru saja kubaca, ia sangat terpukul setelah isterinya meninggal. Mungkin saja sensei bersedih ketika tidak ada yang melihat. Tapi rasanya agak aneh melihatnya selalu tersenyum senang di depan foto isterinya.

Begitu aku masuk ke rumah sambil membawa plastik besar berisi bahan-bahan makanan untuk beberapa hari ke depan, aku mendengar suara biola dari ruang tengah. Aku sering mendengar sensei memainkan biola, dan selalu di ruang tengah di depan perapian, seolah-olah ia bermain di depan isterinya. Ia sering sekali memainkan beberapa lagu, namun lagu yang kudengar ini adalah lagu yang familiar karena merupakan lagu yang paling sering dimainkan sensei di depan lukisan Hiyama Yuki yang ada di ruang tengah. Lagu sedih yang sangat menyayat hati yang mendengarnya, apalagi jika dimainkan dengan biola. Aku sering mendengarnya dalam film, di televisi dan tempat lain, tapi aku tidak tahu judulnya maupun komposernya.

Tanpa sadar aku masuk ke ruang tengah dan mendapati sensei seperti biasanya ketika aku melihatnya memainkan biola. Pantalon hitam dan kemeja putihnya memberikan kesan klasik yang selalu tergambar di kepalaku ketika membayangkan seorang pria memainkan biola.

"Yuki sangat senang setiap kali aku memainkan lagu ini untuknya. Orang-orang menyebutnya _Romance Anonyme_, meskipun sebenarnya lagu ini berjudul _Jeux Interdits_. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang menulisnya, sehingga disebut romansa tanpa nama."

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar bahwa sensei sudah berhenti memainkan biolanya dan sekarang ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arahku, memberikan penjelasan tentang lagu yang baru saja dimainkannya. Rasanya seperti ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

Kemudian aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah berdiri di sini mendengarkan sensei memainkan biolanya sambil menjinjing tas plastik berisi bahan makanan di tanganku.

"Maafkan saya sensei," ujarku buru-buru sambil sedikit menunduk, "Saya akan segera menyiapkan makan malam." Dan akupun segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Begitu aku menutup pintu kudengar suara piano yang teredam oleh dinding. Namun, aku tidak tahu apakah pikiranku bermasalah ataukah aku sedang berhalusinasi karena biografi sensei yang kubaca tadi; samar-samar terdengar olehku suara seorang wanita mengiringi lagu romansa tanpa nama yang dimainkan sensei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 Oktober 2012<strong>_

Sensei memang pernah meninggalkan rumah beberapa kali, namun tidak pernah sampai selama dua hari seperti sekarang ini. Penerbitnya memintanya datang untuk acara makan malam, dan esoknya akan diadakan acara peluncuran buku terbarunya setelah sekian lama. Mereka sudah menyiapkan kamar hotel supaya sensei tidak perlu pulang dan bisa segera melanjutkan jadwalnya.

Kaito terlihat lebih santai dengan tidak adanya sensei. Aku jadi merasa kasihan padanya; ia sepertinya agak tertekan sejak ia dimarahi sensei dulu. Aku hanya berharap ia tidak begitu memasukan apa yang sudah dilakukan sensei padanya ke dalam hati sehingga membuatnya tidak nyaman bekerja, apalagi sensei hampir selalu ada di rumah.

Siang tadi setelah membersihkan rumah aku beristirahat di taman belakang bersama Kaito, menikmati waktu luang kami selama sensei tidak ada di rumah, meminum the lemon sambil menikmati pemandangan taman Kaito yang selalu terawat dengan apik. Aku memperhatikan bahwa bunga bakung putih yang sangat disukai Hiyama Yuki masih ada yang berbunga di udara yang cukup dingin ini. Kudengar dari Kaito bunga bakung November tidak memiliki waktu tertentu untuk mekar sehingga sangat cocok untuk bunga potong karena bisa selalu tersedia. Mungkin karena daerah Ryuukyuu ini tergolong cukup hangat untuk bunga, bahkan di musim gugur.

Selain itu, tiap kali aku melewati ruang tengah—yang membuatku otomatis melewati lukisan Hiyama sensei—aku selalu merasakan rasa dingin itu lagi. Rasa itu menjalar dari tulang punggung ke seluruh badanku dan membuat rambut halus di tengkukku berdiri, dan pikiranku pun dipenuhi rasa tidak nyaman yang tidak begitu beralasan. Namun, setelah beberapa kali aku melewati lukisan itu, aku merasa ketidaknyamanan itu dikarenakan aku selalu merasa ada sepasang mata yang memang, karena di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi itulah yang kurasakan.

Aku merasa heran karena sejak dulu, setiap hari aku melewati lukisan itu dan tidak pernah merasakan apapun, hingga beberapa hari yang lalu.

Aku mendengar suara guntur di kejauhan. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan melihat ke jam digital di meja kecil di sebelahku, pukul 11 lebih 35 menit, masih tanggal 9.

Aku merasa membutuhkan sesuatu untuk diminum untuk membantuku kembali ke alam mimpi lagi. Maka akupun turun dari tempat tidurku, mengambil sweaterku dan keluar dari kamar menuju dapur.

Begitu aku mencapai tangga, dengan hati-hati kuperhatikan lukisan itu. Aku mulai merasakan hawa dingin yang seakan menjalar di ruangan ini. Aku menghentikan langkahku di tengah tangga, merasakan dorongan untuk kembali ke kamarku.

Namun, sebelum aku bisa mengambil keputusan, telingaku menangkap sebuah suara yang sebelumnya belum pernah kudengar.

Suara tangisan seorang wanita, dan asalnya dari ruang tengah, dekat perapian. Perlahan kucoba memalingkan wajahku untuk melihat ke arah lukisan itu tergantung. Tidak ada yang aneh di sana. Akan tetapi sekujur tubuhku membeku begitu aku melihat sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang yang tengah bersandar di perapian. Sosoknya terlihat transparan di mataku sehingga aku tidak bisa memastikan warna gaun yang dipakainya, namun aku bisa melihat siluet selendang yang tersampir di punggungnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajahnya, dan sesekali aku melihat bahunya bergetar karena tangis.

Sosok tembus pandang itu berangsur-angsur menghilang dari pandanganku. Namun, aku masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara tangisan pilunya yang menggema di ruangan ini. Suara itu memenuhi kepalaku, dan rasa dingin yang kurasakan seakan meliputi tubuhku yang terasa lemas. Tiba-tiba suara tangis itu menjadi pelan, namun aku bisa merasakan suaranya mendekatiku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera berlari menaiki anak tangga yang tadi kuturuni. Kubanting pintu kamarku begitu aku masuk dan segera memburu tempat tidurku. Aku bersandar di punggung tempat tidur dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhku hingga ke bahu. Aku gemetaran, masih merasakan keterkejutan melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Sekedar memeriksa, aku mencoba menajamkan telingaku, namun aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun dari sini. Yang kudengar hanya suara hujan; aku tidak tahu kapan hujan mulai turun, namun suaranya yang keras membuatku berpikir bahwa aku sangat terfokus pada kejadian tadi sehingga tidak menyadari hujan turun.

Masih sedikit bingung dan takut, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan, merasa bahwa sewaktu-waktu wanita yang kulihat tadi akan masuk dari arah mana saja. Hanya ada suara hujan dan petir bersahutan. Kulihat jam digital di sebelahku, dan melihat bahwa sudah pukul dua belas lebih dua puluh menit, hari sudah berganti.

Cahaya jam digital itu memberi sedikit penerangan sehingga aku bisa melihat cukup jelas pada kalender yang ada di sebelah jam itu. Aku melihat bahwa hari ini adalah tanggal 10 Oktober.

Kemudian aku teringat—berdasarkan artikel yang kubaca beberapa hari yang lalu— bahwa lima hari lagi adalah hari peringatan kematian Hiyama Yuki yang ketiga.

Dan aku juga teringat bahwa sosok tadi sangat mirip dengan Hiyama Yuki yang tergambar di lukisan yang tergantung di atas perapian.

* * *

><p><em><strong>13 Oktober 2012<strong>_

Aku mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke ruang tengah, dan berjalan sambil membawakan the yang sudah diminta Hiyama sensei. Ia sedang memainkan biolanya lagi, memainkan lagu Romansa tanpa nama yang selalu dimainkannya di depan perapian. Tanpa sadar tubuhku merinding membayangkan apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika aku melihat penampakan Hiyama Yuki di tempat yang sama.

Kuletakkan cangkir di meja dan menuangkan tehnya, sementara sensei masih memainkan biolanya seolah aku tidak ada di situ. Begitu aku mendengar nada terakhir dimainkan aku menengadahkan wajahku untuk melihatnya, tersenyum ke arah wajah isterinya yang terlukis abadi di kanvas yang tergantung di sana.

"Ini tehnya, sensei," ujarku sambil berdiri.

"Terima kasih," sensei memegang biola dan penggeseknya dengan tangan kirinya, duduk di sofa dan mengambil cangkir berisi teh yang baru saja kutuangkan.

Aku memberanikan diri memandang lukisan itu lagi, dan memerhatikan tidak ada yang berubah dengan lukisan itu. Namun, mau tak mau tubuhku kembali gemetar melihat sosok Hiyama Yuki yang tersenyum lurus.

"Ada apa, Luka? Mengapa kau memandangi lukisan Yuki seperti itu?"

Aku terkesiap. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahku saat aku memperhatikan lukisan itu. Apakah wajahku memperlihatkan ekspresi takut atau benci ketika melihat wajah Hiyama Yuki?

"Maafkan saya sensei," ujarku buru-buru sambil menundukan tubuhku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa ada yang berbeda dengan caramu memandang lukisan itu. Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu yang membuatmu berpikir berbeda dengan lukisan itu?" aku tidak yakin apakah aku hanya membayangkan nada curiga dalam suara sensei. Tetapi aku tidak yakin sensei akan menghargai jawabanku yang sebenarnya.

"Katakan saja apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu," sensei berkata seolah ia mengetahui keraguanku dan ingin mengeluarkan isi kepalaku dari pikiranku.

"Saya rasa sensei tidak akan percaya..." jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Coba saja," sensei tersenyum, mencoba memancingku mengutarakan pikiranku.

Ragu-ragu, sembari menatap ke arah wanita berambut hitam itu, aku berkata, "Pada malam sensei pergi ke luar kota, saya mendengar sesuatu..."

"Apa itu?"

"Seperti suara tangisan..."

Aku bisa membayangkan dahi sensei yang berkerut, aku tidak berani memandangnya. "Tangisan? Tangisan siapa?"

"Saya sedang berdiri di tangga itu..." ujarku perlahan, "Dan saya melihat seorang wanita... yang sangat mirip dengan isteri anda dalam lukisan ini, dengan gaun dan selendang yang sama... bersandar di perapian ini sembari menangis... Kemudian dia menghilang..."

Aku menurunkan pandanganku ke bawah. Aku setengah yakin sensei akan memecatku setelah ini. Aku khawatir telah menyinggung perasaannya dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak tentang isterinya yang telah meninggal.

Entah berapa lama aku berdiri di sana, tanpa mendengar suara sedikitpun diutarakan oleh Hiyama sensei. Namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar sensei berkata, "Begitu ya..."

Aku segera memalingkan wajahku ke arah sensei. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa sensei menganggap serius perkataanku. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan sensei mempercayai hal-hal gaib seperti itu; aku bahkan masih menganggap itu adalah mimpi belaka, meskipun aku setengah yakin kejadian itu benar-benar kualami.

"Bisakah kau minta Kaito untuk memetikkan bunga bakung yang baru? Bunga itu sepertinya sudah agak layu..."

"Ba... baik, sensei," aku menjawab sambil meraih vas bunga yang ada di atas perapian. Kulihat bunga putih ini masih belum begitu layu, padahal sensei biasanya membiarkannya sampai bunganya terlihat sedikit kecoklatan. Begitu aku memegang vasnya, sensei berdiri, biolanya menggantikannya duduk di sofa itu.

Sebelum aku meninggalkan ruangan itu, aku mendengar sensei berbisik:

"Maaf, Yuki. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku… sudah membuatmu menangis…"

Begitu aku menutup pintu, kudengar sensei mulai memainkan biolanya lagi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>14 Oktober 2012<strong>_

Sambil menyentuhkan jari-jariku pada kelopak bunga bakung November yang masih kuncup, aku memikirkan lagi amplop tertutup yang kuletakan di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurku. Setelah Hiyama sensei memberikannya padaku tadi pagi, aku berpikiran untuk membukanya langsung setelah sensei pergi ke kota untuk membeli sesuatu. Namun kuurungkan niatku karena sensei sangat bersikeras supaya aku membukanya di hari peringatan kematian Hiyama Yuki. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merinding jika mengingat nama itu.

Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa sensei membeli sendiri hal yang ia inginkan itu. Padahal ia bisa saja menyuruhku membelikannya untuknya, ia pun tidak memberitahu apa-apa tentang sesuatu yang ingin ia beli itu.

Kulihat Kaito sedang sibuk mencabuti gulma yang ada di taman, jadi aku tidak mengajaknya bicara.

"Luka."

Aku menoleh. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan memulai pembicaraan denganku. Padahal aku sudah berniat untuk membiarkannya bekerja.

"Apa?"

"Kau percaya hantu tidak?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Mengapa Kaito tiba-tiba bicara tentang hantu?

Mungkinkah dia juga melihat penampakan Hiyama Yuki yang sedang menangis? Aku tidur cukup nyenyak semalam sehingga tidak mendengar apapun.

"Sepertinya iya. Aku baru saja melihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau percaya?"

"Melihatnya di mana?" Kaito mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tamannya padaku yang sedang berdiri di dekat petak bunga bakung November.

"Di dekat perapian di ruang tengah, beberapa hari yang lalu. Kenapa?"

"Penampakan Hiyama Yuki 'kan?"

"Kau juga melihatnya?" tanyaku terkejut. Kaito benar-benar melihatnya!

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Mungkin karena sudah dekat dengan peringatan kematiannya, jadi dia keluar." Kaito sekarang berdiri dan memandangi petak bunga bakung putih yang sangat disukai Hiyama Yuki.

"Aku rasa dia merindukan sensei. Aku melihatnya menangis waktu itu," ujarku, mengingat kembali apa yang kulihat beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin karena sekarang masih siang dan ada Kaito di sebelahku, aku jadi tidak begitu merasa takut.

"Berarti keinginannya terkabul…"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mendengar sesuatu tadi malam, seperti suara seorang wanita yang sedang menyanyikan lagu. Setelah kutelusuri asal suaranya, aku mencoba melihat ke ruang tengah...," Kaito berhenti sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku melihat sesosok wanita duduk dengan kedua tangannya merangkul bahu sensei yang tidur di sofa."

"Sensei ada di sana?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Sensei tidur di sana semalaman, dan... sepertinya sosok wanita itu juga ada di sana semalaman."

Pikiranku dipenuhi bayangan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang transparan, merangkul sensei yang tubuhnya tampak jelas. Siang hari dan kehadiran Kaito tidak lagi membuat rasa takutku tertahan. Gambaran itu sudah terlampau jelas di pikiranku, dan aku tidak yakin aku bisa menghilangkannya.

Selama beberapa saat kami hanya terdiam. Kami terlampau larut dalam pikiran kami masing-masing sehingga tidak mendengar suara mobil yang menderum di depan, ataupun suara orang yang bergabung denga kami di taman.

"Ah, kalian berdua ada di sini rupanya..."

Kami memalingkan wajah bersamaan, dan melihat Hiyama sensei bersama kami dengan senyum khasnya.

"Sensei, selamat datang," ujarku sambil membungkuk padanya. Kaito hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekali pada sensei.

"Maaf Luka, Kaito. Aku ingin melihat-lihat taman ini sendirian. Bisakah kalian tinggalkan aku sebentar?"

Kami berdua tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun sebelum itu, sensei memanggil kami lagi.

"Tolong maafkan aku jika aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti kalian. Maukah kalian berdua memaafkanku?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Kaito lagi-lagi tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi aku melihatnya mengangguk pelan begitu ia masuk ke dalam.

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 Oktober 2012<strong>_

Perlahan kubuka mataku, dan melihat ke sekelilingku. Entah mengapa aku merasa mengalami disorientasi pagi ini. Kepalaku serasa berkabut, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang terjadi semalam. Aku menoleh ke arah meja kecil di sampingku, dan melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 6.27 pagi, tanggal 15 Oktober.

Mataku tertuju pada amplop kecil yang ada di sebelah jamku. Aku teringat sensei menyuruhku membukanya di hari peringatan kematian isterinya, hari ini. Aku mengambil surat itu, dan meraih ujungnya untuk menyobeknya. Namun aku mengurungkan niatku; aku ingin menemui sensei dulu hari ini.

Aku mandi dan bersiap dengan pakaianku. Sambil membawa surat di tangan, aku berjalan ke luar kamar menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Begitu sampai di tangga, mataku secara refleks teralih ke arah perapian yang selama beberapa hari ini terus menimbulkan pertanyaan di benakku. Namun begitu aku memalingkan wajahku dan memandang ke bawah, aku membeku

Aku menjerit keras-keras dan jatuh terduduk di tangga, sebelah tanganku memegang pegangan tangga, sementara tanganku yang lain menutupi mulutku. Samar-samar kudengar Kaito memasuki ruangan dan meneriakkan namaku, tetapi aku terlalu terkejut melihat apa yang ada—yang tergeletak di dekat perapian, di dekat _bekas_ perapian.

Hiyama sensei terbaring di sana, terlihat kaku dan tak bernyawa. Dari mulutnya terlihat busa putih dan di dekatnya kulihat ada botol kecil berisi kapsul yang setengah penuh. Perapian yang selalu dipandangi sensei ketika ia meminum tehnya di sore hari atau ketika editornya datang dan membaca hasil karyanya, sudah tidak ada lagi. Yang tersisa hanya puing-puing bekas perapian yang telah dihancurkan. Di dekatanya ada sebuah palu besar tergeletak. Namun yang paling mengerikan adalah apa yang digenggam oleh sensei.

Tangan Hiyama sensei yang sudah kehilangan warnanya menggenggam kerangka tangan.

Kerangka tangan itu terhubung dengan rangka lainnya, rangka lengkap sebuah tubuh. Di sebelah Hiyama sensei terbaring kerangka seorang manusia. Mata sensei yang masih mengenakan kacamata terbelalak ke arah tengkorak di sebelahnya.

Aku tidak bergerak dari tempatku, memperhatikan Kaito yang segera berlari ke arah sensei dan memeriksa… mayatnya. Aku melihatnya berlari ke arah telepon, menghubungi seseorang, polisi, ambulans…. Aku tidak yakin. Namun satu hal yang kuyakini, tengkorak yang tergeletak di sebelah Hiyama Kiyoteru sensei adalah tengkorak Hiyama Yuki.

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 Desember 2012<strong>_

Suara penyiar radio itu masih terus berlanjut sementara bukuku sudah selesai kubaca. Kuambil cangkir berisi coklat yang sudah tidak begitu hangat dan kusesap sedikit. Setelah kukembalikan cangkir itu ke pisinnya, kuperhatikan sampul novel yang baru saja menyita siang hingga petangku.

Tulisan kursif di sampulnya membentuk judulnya, 'Forbidden Play'—judul asli dari lagu 'romansa tanpa nama', gambar ruangan dengan perapian yang tidak menyala menghiasi seluruh sampul depannya, dan nama Hiyama Kiyoteru tercetak jelas di bagian bawah. Perlahan kubuka halaman persembahannya.

_Untuk isteriku, Hiyama Yuki. Terima kasih sudah menungguku selama ini…_

Aku merasa seharusnya aku sudah tahu sejak sensei memberiku amplop berisi surat itu, bahwa ia berencana untuk menyusul isterinya di hari yang sama ketika Hiyama Yuki meninggal tiga tahun lalu. Ia memintaku membukanya di hari itu supaya permintaan terakhirnya bisa dipenuhi, agar tulang isterinya yang ia ambil dari makamnya setahun yang lalu bisa dikembalikan ke tempatnya, dan supaya ia sendiri dimakamkan di tempat yang sama dengan isterinya.

Sekarang semua orang tahu tentang apa yang ia lakukan setahun lalu. Semuanya ia tulis di novel terkahirnya, novel autobiografi yang menceritakan semua yang ia rasakan sejak awal karirnya hingga niatnya untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri, juga tindakannya setahun lalu ketika ia menggali makam isterinya dan menguburkan tulangnya di perapian, karena isterinya itu sangat menyukai perapian yang hangat, dan karena sensei ingin isterinya itu selalu ada di dekatnya. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa sensei tidak pernah menyalakan api di perapian itu, mengapa selalu harus ada bunga kesukaannya di dekat perapian, mengapa ia selalu memainkan biola di depan perapian, mengapa perapian itu menjadi ruangan kesukaannya.

Semua honor yang diperoleh Hiyama sensei dari buku terakhirnya disumbangkan, sedangkan sisa kekayaanya dibagikan padaku dan Kaito. Kami tidak begitu mengerti mengapa sensei memberikannya pada kami berdua, mungkin karena kami sudah menemaninya selama satu tahun terakhir hidupnya. Semuanya tertulis di surat wasiat lain yang berbeda dengan yang diberikan sensei padaku, juga mengenai buku terakhirnya yang merupakan sebuah autobiografi—hal yang tidak ia ceritakan pada editornya sebelum meninggal—karena sensei ingin semua orang tahu apa yang sudah disembunyikannya selama ini.

Buku terakhirnya ini menjadi sangat laris, banyak orang yang bukan penggemarnya yang membeli buku itu hanya karena ingin mengetahui cerita seorang Hiyama Kiyoteru. Orang-orang membicarakannya di berbagai forum, juga mulai terdengar isu ada yang ingin mengangkatnya ke layar lebar.

Kubalik bukunya, dan melihat gambar bunga bakung November menghiasi sampul belakangnya, mengelilingi sinopsis yang tertulis di sana. Kisah seorang pria yang menderita karena ditinggal oleh isterinya dan mencuri kerangkanya supaya bisa terus bersamanya, bahkan sampai menyusulnya di hari yang sama dengan kematian isterinya.

Perlahan kularikan jemariku di sampul buku itu, mengikuti garis yang membentuk gambar bunga putih yang selalu menghiasi paskah itu. Mataku kemudian tertuju pada vas bunga yang menghiasi meja depan, yang berisi bunga bakung November. Mulai sekarang, jika aku melihat bunga ini ataupun perapian, kedua wajah itu akan selalu terbayang di pelupuk mataku…

* * *

><p><strong>Dou datta? Like it? Hate it?<strong>


End file.
